Say OK
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: Haruno Sakura-the shy girl who was hurt by the everso popular Uchiha Sasuke and his friends. Hyuuga Neji-The stoic ice cube who notices the girl without wanting to hurt her. What happens when Neji hears hears her feelings? What happens when Sakura findsou
1. Meet the Shy Girl

BRING!!!

BRING!!!

BRI-

"Hai Hai, I'm up already."

A pink haired girl rolled out of bed…right onto the floor.

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Pink, goes down to elbows**

**Eyes: Emerald Green, Brown Glasses**

**Personality: Nice, Shy, timid, clumsy, distrustful**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Weight: 115 pounds**

A soft meow could be heard from her pillow. "Ah! Gomenasai Aya-chan! I didn't mean to wake you up." Sakura apologized to her cat. Aya rubbed her head against Sakura's palm to show that she was forgiven.

**HARUNO AYAME**

**Age: 5**

**Fur: fire red**

**Eyes: apple green**

**Personality: Laid back, Sweet, Passionate, Protective of her mistress**

"Back to school…and back to hurting…" Sakura thought sadly as she dressed into her uniform. It consisted of a baby blue skirt that reached hi middle of her thigh and a button down shirt with sleeves that reached about two inches past her shoulder. To wear over that, they wore a sky blue button down sweater with the Konoha symbol in the left corner (the symbol on their headbands). She then put on a pair of white stockings that stopped three inches below her skirt, and some baby doll shoes. "…Well Aya-chan…I guess we just have to make the most of what we got ne?" Aya purred against Sakura's palm in agreement. "See you after school Aya-chan! And with that, Sakura left her house to her school…and the place that hurt her so much.

**Hello peoples!!!!!!!**

**It's me again with a new story. This one's based on "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens. Now I know most of you think that I make stories but don't update them. But in all fairness I just had three tests this week and I have four more tomorrow. So read my other stories and review please!!! ******


	2. Usual Paim Unusual embarassment

"Half way there…"

A gloomy Sakura thought as she walked on the side walk to school.

"Why…why do I have to see them again?"

**FLASHBACK-3 DAYS AGO: FRIDAY**

"_Sasuke-kun! Minna! Ohayo!" A smiling Sakura went up to her friends and boyfriend._

_Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for three months now and Sakura hasn't been this happy since her parents were alive. Or course, she hasn't told them about her parents yet, and is trying to hold out as long as possible. She doesn't want them to feel sorry for her when they find out. 'I don't want them to be my friends because they feel like they need to be. Only because they want to be.' There were her new friends, in their shining glory._

"_They haven't heard me yet…maybe I can sneak up on them this time." Sakura ran behind the tree they were just three feet away from, and just as she was about to try to sneak behind Sasuke, when she heard him say something that tore her heart out._

"_Stupid pink haired bitch! Always getting in the way! Can't do anything for herself!"_

"_Be quiet Ino! She might hear you." Ino-chan…Tenten-chan. Sakura thought sadly. "I-I have to a-agree with Ino-chan Tenten-chan. S-she isn't anything but a b-big baby." 'Hinata-chan too?' "Yup. All boys are in agreement to this too. What surprised me was that Sasuke agreed this as well." Tenten said. "I told ya." Ino readily agreed at this. 'I've heard enough!' Sakura thought as she started to walk away. SNAP! Sakura looked down at the broken twig under her foot. 'Oh no.' she thought as she started to run. She made it to the other side of the building wall just as the other three look at the other side of the tree._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Sakura left school that morning, and cried as soon as she got home. They called. They left messages. She never answered. She didn't want to burden them any longer. "I won't pester them or anyone else any more." Sakura said to herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going as she said this..SPLAT…and fell straight into a huge puddle of mud. "Oh no…" Sakura said as she lifted her face off if the mud and examined her glasses. "Their cracked." Now what am I gonna do." "You ok?" a voice startled her out her thinking. Sakura's head shot up and looked at the hand in front of her. "Hai…" she said uneasily. "…Are you gonna take my hand or just stare at it?" The slightly irritated voice asked. "Gomenasai." She took the hand, which pulled her up. She kept her eyes on the ground and bowed. "Arigato for helping me." The hand that helped her up tilted her chin up to look at his face. "Hn." "Her face was viewed for him to look at but she kept her eyes on the ground. "Look at me." Sakura hesitantly looked up at the person who helped her…and her eyes widened. "H-Hyuuga…Neji." "Just be more careful…and watch were you're going from now on." Neji said with the same irritated tone as before. "Hai." Sakura said and ran past him, and on her way to school. "…I wonder if she noticed she's covered in mud yet." Neji said to himself, then walked to school thinking about a certain pink haired girl.

"Why did Hyuuga Neji help me?" Sakura kept thinking of reasons why as she walked down the hall. "Wow forehead girl. And I thought that your blond friend was the pig." Sakura looked up and saw some of Sasuke's fangirls. Ami with two of her friends, Yumi and Mikaru. "Look forehead, why don't you just do yourself a favor and give up Sasuke to me? I mean your own friends only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you. You should've heard what Ino, Tenten, even Hinata were saying about you when you were gone Friday." Ami said with an arrogant smirk on her face. "I did hear them…" Sakura said "I was at school in the morning and I heard everything." "Oh really? Then that will save me the breath of telling you. But get real. Who would want to hang out with someone like you anyway? Especially when that someone comes to school like they were just in a mud war." Ami said as she laughed with her friends. Sakura looked down and saw that Ami was right. "See ya around forehead pig" Ami said as she left to her class early. "She's right…" Sakura thought as she made her way to the bathroom. "No one would want to hang out with someone like me. At least not seriously anyway. To hurt me for no reason yeah, but not seriously." Sakura went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The entire front of her uniform was stains in brown with splotches on mud on the back. "Sakura sighed. Nothing I can do with this until I can getr to my locker." With that she rinsed the mud out of her hair and ran to her locker. Luckily she had a spare set of clothes in her locker, in case she ever got attacked by fan girls again.

'I'd better get to class…just to let him know I'm here. I have to be later than Kakashi-sensei by now.' Sakura thought as she approached her class. She opened the door part way and stuck her head in. All talking stopped as everyone stopped to stare at her with her cracked glasses. This caused Kakashi to look up from his book. "Do you have a pass Sakura-chan?" "Iie…I tripped on the way here and sort of got messed up. I just came to let you know I was here before I went to the bathroom to change." Sakura said quietly looking down. "Well you're in luck Sakura-chan." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. Since a certain airhead classmate of yours-" he paused to glare at Naruto, who looked at the wall with an it-wasn't-even-my-fault look on his face "set off the sprinklers in the class, we had to bring in a changing curtain for everyone to change in. (**A/N: for those of you who watched the Ichigo 100 OVA when Satsuki and Tojou were changing, you know what I'm talking about) "**oh…" Sakura looked around and noticed that most of the class had their gym uniform on. "So go ahead and change behind there and do what you want for the rest of the period. Kakashi said, then went back to reading his book. "Hai…" Sakura whispered as she stepped into the class room fully. By now everyone went back to their conversations, leaving her to change in peace. "How can things get any worse?" Sakura asked herself as she heard the door open and close again. Sakura stripped down until she was in nothing but a pink bra with matching underwear and putting on new thigh length stockings. Then all of a sudden…BANG…the curtain fell down, and the whole class was looking at her again.

Sakura was frozen on the spot. She was staring at the class, and the class was staring back at her. The boy's faces red, some with nosebleeds. Some girls jealous because she was bigger than them (c cup!). Kakashi looked up from his book again only to see Sakura in her bra and underwear. "Um…" Kakashi coughed awkwardly as he got up to put back up the dresser. "Neji…could you get the other side of this for me please?" This snapped Sakura out of her daze to see Hyuuga Neji with a noticeable blush on his face walking to the other side of the dresser. Both men avoiding looking at the beauty in front of them. They both straighten out the dresser and Sakura gets dressed as quickly as possible. This time the class stayed silent. Sakura then walked out and sat at her desk not looking at anyone, but she could feel a bunch of eyes on her. "Alrighty then…lets explain the project shall we?" Kakashi said awkwardly trying to take the pressure off of his cherry faced student. "Like I said on Friday for those of you who were absent, every one will be paired up with someone and will learn the profile of that person. Likes, Dislikes, Dreams, Hobbies, etc." Kakashi explained. "Also, I'll be the one to choose your partners for this instead of the other way around. At least then I can mix you guys up once in the year." 'Another person who'll tell me to do their side of me for an easy A…' "But you're not getting your partners names today. You're getting them tomorrow so you have the whole period to get to know them instead of just ten minutes left. So go free and do what you want for the rest of the perio-BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!! Dang… never mind then." "Great…something else look forward too…" Sakura sighed. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to see…"Oh…hi Ino."

**Hey XxMiyakaxX-chan (and anyone else who's reading this). This is the second chapter to Say Ok. Just so you know, for those who haven't read my other story Karma, Progress reports are coming out and I already know that I have two D's so I might now be able to update for a while. The only reason I can now is because we didn't get mine yet and she doesn't know that their coming out. I think I'm gonna intercept it from the mail before she gets home. At least until she notices that we didn't get one. Hopefully they send it before her day off… but also I have another vote for you. I'll put it on the other stories when I update them again since I'm sure everyone's tired of the notes I put up there. I have one, two, three, four, FIVE new story ideas. I want to do, three of them song fics. What can I say? I'm a music fanatic. But here are the summaries: **

**THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY**

**RATED T**

**NARUHINA, SIDE SASUSAKU**

**Hinata is depressed lately. Depressed because she can't say what she want. After advice from Sakura, Hinata voices out her feelings the only way she knows how. Based on "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**RATED T**

**SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Sasuke and Naruto both made two mistakes. Two mistakes that cost Sakura her life. When given a second chance, will the fix their mistake and give Sakura her life back? Or will they bring her into more danger? And what's this about her father?**

**WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED?**

**RATED T**

**?XSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Has anyone ever wondered what would've happened in Ino hadn't made friends with Sakura? If she was just like the other girls when they were kids? Let's find out, shall we?**

**BREAK AWAY**

**RATED T**

**SAKURA BASED, SLIGHT SASUSAKU**

**ONESHOT (INTENDED) MABEY MULTICHAPTERED.**

**She feels left out. She feels ignored. She hates the feeling. She knows it won't go away while she's there. And so…she leaves. Finally…she breaks away. Based on "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson**

**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**RATED T**

**NEJISAKU, SLIGHT SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**A broken heart. That's what her last man left her. Death is coming for her and she wants a last Christmas to remember. Will he give it to her? Will he promise to remember her when she's gone? Based on "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale**

**That's all of them so vote and review. Their all gonna be posted up eventually, so tell me which one you want me to do first! **

**P.S. It took me three hours to write this so I'm goin to bed… Check in time-6:31 pm Check out tine-9:59 Pm**


	3. Sorry again

MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS

**MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS!**

**I regret to have to say that I won't be updating for a while, a month at the most. and by if some breakthrough I decide to, It will be on the weekends. I've found out a couple of days ago that I am in danger of failing math! My worst subject ever! So I'm going to try to get perfect on everything I can so I can pass the 9****th**** grade this year and be that much closer to graduating.**

**Please forgive me for being so careless this year. I promise to do better next year so I wont have to hold all of my stories.**

**Lots of love, Cherry9470!!**


	4. Afterschool Blues

**HYUUGA NEJI**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Cocoa Brown**

**Eyes: White, no pupil**

**Height: 6ft**

**Weight: 150 pounds**

**Personality: Quiet, Stoic**

**(a/n: Sorry peoples, forgot to put that in the last chapter!)**

**Yamanaka Ino:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Platinum Blond**

**Eyes: Baby blue**

**Height: 5 feet 7 inches**

**Weight: 117 pounds **

**Personality: Loud, talkative, bubbly**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why weren't you on school on Friday?" Ino asked, curiosity in her eyes. "Gomene, I wasn't feeling very well that morning." Sakura answered, looking at the floor. "Oh, well I hope that you feel better now. 'Cause I actually wanted to ask you something-well me and everyone else." "Um…ok. What is it" Sakura asked hesitantly. "Well, there was this restaurant that I heard about from Hinata, and it sounded really great. We were all gonna go, so we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us.

"Arigato, demo…" Sakura trails off. "Aww don't tell me you can't go Sakura-chan!" Ino whines. Sakura shakes her head "Gomenasai Ino-san. I have to work tonight." Sakura said quietly. "…Sakura-chan…you called me Ino-san…" Ino said slowly, her eyes beginning to cloud with worry. "Gomenasai…ne Ino-san?" Sakura said her eyes beginning to moisten. "Sakura please stop calling me that. Whenever someone calls me that, it means there mad at me-and don't tell me that you forgot-you haven't called me san for three months now." Ino said when Sakura was about to say something. Sakura then mumbles something incoherent. "What was that Sakura-chan. I didn't hear you…" "I said…go ahead and take your chance at Sasuke, Ino-san. I'm sure that you can get him before Ami does. He'd never go with her. That I'm sure of." Sakura looked up at Ino with held back tears in her eyes. "Sakura-chan…what are you-" "It's ok Ino-san. I'll learn how to do things for myself like you wanted." Sakura gave a fake smile to Ino. Ino's eyes grew wide as she remembered the words that she yelled out on Friday. _'Stupid Pink-haired bitch! Always getting in the way! Can't do anything for herself!' _"Sakura-chan…I didn't mean for you to hear-" "It's ok Ino-san." Sakura whispered backing away. "And you guys were right anyways. I was just in your way. I won't get in anyone's way anymore." With that said, Sakura ran "Sakura-chan matte!" Ino called after her Ino sighed. 'What did we do?'

_**Will you say ok? Say that it's gonna be alright.That it's gonna be ok. **_

Sakura is the first one to the gym locker rooms and is also the first one out. Tenten's locker was tight next to hers and she didn't want to face her now. Not after what happened with Ino. "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! (a/n: 3 guesses to who the PE teacher is…) "TODAY YOU RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK" –groan-" WHAT IS WRONG ON THIS FINE MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!? WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO MORE? 100 LAPS IT IS THEN –silence-. 'Apparently no one wants to risk him doubling the number by groaning again' Sakura thought as she began to run. "Yo Sakura-chan!" a lively voice called.

**MITARASHI TENTEN**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eyes: Milk Chocolate**

**Height: 5 ft 8 inches**

**Weight: 116**

**Personality: Tomboy, sports fanatic**

"Y-yo Tenten." Sakura said without looking at the voice. "So Sakura-chan, did Ino talk to you about the restaurant yet?" Tenten asked. "Y-Yes she did." "And? Can you go?" Tenten asked hopefully. " Gomenasai Tenten-san. I have to work tonight." "…Tenten-san? Sakura-chan, why did you call me Tenten-san" Tenten looked confused. "Ano-" BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!! 'I've never been so thankful to hear a bell before. "Gomenasai Tenten-san…we have to go. Ja ne. "Matte! Mou…Sakura-chan"

TIME SKIP!!

"Nande, nande, nande!? Why do they have to act like they care so much?" Sakura asked herself as she sat on a desk in the music room waiting for everyone to leave. "I need a way to let this out…eh?" Sakura looked at the guitar at the corner of the room. 'I wonder…' Sakura thought as she picked up the guitar. She always has been good with anything regarding music. She closed her eyes and reached out to her heart. To what she felt since Friday morning. With her eyes still closed, she began to sing:

You don't know my name  
**You don't know anything about me  
I've tried to play nice  
I wanna be in your game  
the thing that you say  
you may thing I never hear about them  
but word travels fast  
I'm tellin it to your face  
I'm standin hear behind your back**

'_That's right…you never thought I'd hear about what you said. But even if I didn't hear it. Ami and the others did.'_

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like to be left out  
And you don't know hw it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

'I don't have any real friends. I'm separated from everyone else in the school'

**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me then meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
not who you thing I am  
You've never given me a chance**

'They might actually like me if they gave me a chance. They shouldn't judge people before they get to know them.'

**You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like to be left out  
And you don't know hw it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

**I'm tired of stayin at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of waistin all my time**

You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like to be left out  
And you don't know hw it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like to be left out  
And you don't know hw it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"Might as well go home and get ready for work. At least I get to see Aya-chan again." Sakura said to herself as she put the guitar down and left to go home. She wasn't enev aware on the person listening to her song.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Saku's got a stalker, Saku's got a stalker**

**Hi yall! I is back! luckily for me we had a half day today so I did most of this in school but then I had to stop to get the song lyrics (by the way, the song is "Outside lookin in" by Jordin Pruitt) So then I forgot when I got home but it's done now!**

**Don't forget to vote peoples! Choices as are followed for those who IGNORED THE LAST ONE! meanies…**

**THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY**

**RATED T**

**NARUHINA, SIDE SASUSAKU**

**Hinata is depressed lately. Depressed because she can't say what she want. After advice from Sakura, Hinata voices out her feelings the only way she knows how. Based on "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**SECOND CHANCE**

**RATED T**

**SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Sasuke and Naruto both made two mistakes. Two mistakes that cost Sakura her life. When given a second chance, will the fix their mistake and give Sakura her life back? Or will they bring her into more danger? And what's this about her father?**

**WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED?**

**RATED T**

**?XSAKU, NARUHINA**

**Has anyone ever wondered what would've happened in Ino hadn't made friends with Sakura? If she was just like the other girls when they were kids? Let's find out, shall we?**

**BREAK AWAY**

**RATED T**

**SAKURA BASED, SLIGHT SASUSAKU**

**ONESHOT (INTENDED) MABEY MULTICHAPTERED.**

**She feels left out. She feels ignored. She hates the feeling. She knows it won't go away while she's there. And so…she leaves. Finally…she breaks away. Based on "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson**

**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**RATED T**

**NEJISAKU, SLIGHT SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

**A broken heart. That's what her last man left her. Death is coming for her and she wants a last Christmas to remember. Will he give it to her? Will he promise to remember her when she's gone? Based on "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale**

VOTE & Review Peoples!


	5. I'm alive!

**I'M ALIVE IM ALIVE ALIVE BABY I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!:)**

**HELLO READER PEOPLES!!**

**I'M BACK BABY! I **

**AM BACK!!**

**IF YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE, LET ME TELL YOU.**

**MY NEW FAMILY HAS A COMPUTER, WITH THE INTERNET...BUT IT'S REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLY SLOW! AND THEY DON'T HAVE WORD. SO I WAS KIND'VE TICKED AT FIRST, SO I READ OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES. BUT THEN I REMEMBERED, THAT I ACCIDENTLY MADE AN EXTRA DOCUMENT W/O WORD ON IT, SO I DELETED MY DEATH NOTE, AND TYPED THIS NOTE TO SEE IF i CAN MAKE IT WORK, WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WILL!! YAY ME!!**

**BUT...with 11 people in the house and the internet being tied up to the phone line instead of it's own link like at my mom's house, it'll take some time to update...BUT LIMITED COMPUTER TIME IS BETTER THAN NO COMPUTER TIME. AND I'LL JUST STAY UP LATE AND UPDATE THEM WHILE THE OTHER TWO TEENAGERS AND 11 YEAR OLD BROTHER OF MINE IS SLEEP, SCINCE NO ONE GETS UP UNTIL NOON ON THE WEEKENDS ANYWAY!! also...i kindof left my Say OK storyboard at homeBUT I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!!**

**SO I'LL UPDATE ONE OF MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND...AND I SAW THIS REALLY CREEPY MOVIE CALLED "TAMARA" WHILE I WAS HERE AND I THOUGHT OF A STORY TOO!! I'LL PUT THE SUMMARY BELOW AND YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**"Sakura"**

**rated T**

**Sakux?**

**SasuIno**

**NejiTen**

**NaruHina**

**Sakura was a strange one. Unoticed. Uncared for. Her father has been weird towards her ever scince her mother left. The quarterback and the head cheerleader love to torment her and only two people seem to care. But when a prank ror revenge goes too fare and Sakura dies, what do the ones responsible do? They bury her that's what. They deciide not to "throw away their life for this loser", and agree never to talk about it again. Wait...who was that who just walked into class? There's no way that could be Sakura-they buried her last night, right? And she looks so hot now! What's going on...**


	6. Surprise

"Tadima, Aya-chan!"

"Meow"

As if she was expecting her, a flash of red raced down the stairs, and straight into Sakura's arms.

"Meow!"

"I missed you too Aya-chan." Sakura laughed.

Sakura's thoughts drifted to school, and her thoughts suddenly sobored. "Ne...Aya-chan?"

Ayame looked up as she heard her name. " I talked to Ino-san and Tenten-san at school today."

"meow..." Ayame curled in Sakura's arms. "They seemed the same as before...they didn't try to hurt me. Ino-san figured out that I heard them talking, and tried to explain, but I ran away. Do you think that I should've listened to her?"

"Meow...Hiss!" Ayame remembered Ino once when she came over for class notes, and followed her all day to ensure that she wasn't a danger to her mistress. She was deemed clear so far, until she found out what happened. Now she was deemed an enemy, and a threat to the happiness of her mistress.

"Arigato, Aya-chan...caring so much. " Sakura said quietly. "Well, I should get ready for work ne?" Standing up, she went into her room, and dressed into her uniform.

_**will you say ok? Say that it's gonna be alright? That it's gonna be OK?**_

"Sakura-Chan! Your early!"

"Ah, gomenasai, Mimiko-sama."

Sakura bowed to her boss.

**TAKAHASHI MIMIKO**

Age: 28

Hair: Black, bown to waist

Eyes: Yellow

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Personality: Smart , tough but sweet

Mimiko sighed, irritated. "How much longer, Sakura-Chan, will you keep calling me Mimiko-SAMA. Call me Mimiko. Just MIMIKO. "Gomenasai, Mimiko-sa, Mimiko." "oh just forget it. Just go with the tables today, since we're backed up, and just fit in where you can. But DO NOT overwork your self again-you nearly gave us all a heartattack last time." Mimiko gave Sakura her assignment and they set off to work.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"I hate rushes..." A very tired Sakura sat down on one of the chairs in the back, taking off her glasses and wiping off her face. "No one likes rushes, Sakura-Chan, but they pay off afterwards." An equaly tired Mimiko sat next to her. "Hai..." The sound of the door caught their attention. Mimiko looked at the clock. " Ok, look. it's almost closing, and then we can go home. So go ahead and get that table's order. I'll cook it, then you give it to them, rest back here until their done, give them the check, and go home and rest. I'll take it from there afterwards, ok?" Mimiko ordered. "H-Hai!"

Sakura walked up to the table, looking down to take out her note pad and her pen. "Welcome to Ruby's. My name is Sakura and our be your waitress tonight." Sakura said to the people at the table. "I-is it alright if I start you off with something to drink?" Sakura noticed the dead silence that occered right before she started talking that was still going.

"Haruno?"

Sakura reconised that voice, and saw not only Hyuuga Neji, but Hyuuga Hinata. As well as a few others...

**uh-oh...****this can't be good for our girl can it? Well... you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you? Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**

**Sorry, too much TV. **

**Look, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't exactly been able to use the computer as easily as before. Five people on one computer doesn't exactly mean easy access, as opposed to 2 people who work all the time at home. Then my step-mom doesn't like Naruto, so it doesn't take much of a guess for the rest.**

**So I'm uploading this from a compure in my first period class, before we actually have to do something. But, since I get to come home for 2 WEEKS ( yay me!!!!!) I can update faster, since my detail ideas come to me whil I'm typing anyway. But get this, I got another idea, that i'm trying to hold off on until Christmas.**

**YOUR MY BABY**

**rated T-M**

**slight Kakasaku(mabey all the way) **

**slight KakaAnko**

**16 year old Haruno Sakura is finaly meeting her pinpal of 2 months. 32 year old Hatake Kakashi is really anxious to meet her. They meet, and they get along so well, Kakashi and Sakura go back to Kakashi's house to listen to some music. Everything seems fine...until someone wakes up tied to a chair. It ain't what it's gonna seem like.**

**based off the movie "Hard Candy"**

**I saw that movie, and was like...wow...didn't see that comin at all. So I'll post the first couple of chapters when I'm free of here and back home. Also...I've come to terms with something, that they wouldn't approve of, seeing as their all devoted Christians. They already said that they'd treat me differently if they found out that I was, even though they have no clue. Now I seriously don't feel safe or comfortable down here, with their comments about us, and what they'd do if they found out that I was. I'll tell my mom, since she wouldn't treat me any different than they would. The thing is...I'm a bisexual. Poast if you have and advice on what to do, or just to say hi if you want. Hopefully I'll be alive long enough to finish all of my stories. **


End file.
